


tangled webs of misfortune

by huangszn



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Miscommunication, Plot Twists, Revenge, Slow Burn, based on spiderman, fair warning the chapters will get longer, it gets angstier maybe, it gets very sad i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangszn/pseuds/huangszn
Summary: Lucas Wong has lived long enough to know the way sins go. But there are certain sins that should never be forgiven nor forgotten. He makes sure he remembers, after all, how could he not after years of mundane and tortuous nightmares of his father's death?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 9
Collections: In Another Life





	1. the first web

**Author's Note:**

> hi !! thanks for your interest in reading my spidey fic :) the first chapter is fairly short but i'll be sure to make it longer as it goes since i have alot to put in the plot hmm.. nevertheless please enjoy with what i've put out so far !
> 
> disclaimer : i didnt affiliate the storyline with the original spiderman series, only took it for main points and inspiration. the plot might work around the movies but other than the majority of the story, are of my own ideas 
> 
> i present to you, mark as spiderman and lucas as harry osborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If there’s one distinct feature Mark has that makes him the very minority of the community, is that he gets to mindlessly swing from one down beautiful building to another with spiderwebs shooting out his wrists.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hi, heres the first chapter !! its pretty short because i thought of giving a brief introduction first before diving deeper into the net chapters. rest assured, the words will get longer and the storyline will probably get angstier ! hope u enjoy the first few chapters~
> 
> disclaimer : ive only affiliated the fic with spiderman for the main characters and a broad plot to work with. however, majority of the storyline will be of my own creation and ideas, there will be changes from the movie plot and plot twists along the way

The streets of New York City had never been underwhelming even to a true New Yorker themselves. There could be five hundred different occurrences within your surroundings, from the usual strangers bickering on their cellphones to the occasional yellow cabs honking in sync out of frustration due to any working man in the city’s fear, heavy traffic. It’s one of the hardest cities you’ll ever live in but if you survive, you’ll never be able to live anywhere else. A regular citizen should be accustomed to the little details that makes New York the city that never sleeps. However, the circumstances differ for Mark Lee by a large-scale, and those circumstances may or may not have given certain perks for him. 

The deafening sounds of the city easily became avoidable for Mark, being closer to the sky where strangers bicker, and taxi drivers curse each other were long out of his earshot. If there’s one distinct feature Mark has that makes him the very minority of the community, is that he gets to mindlessly swing from one down beautiful building to another with spiderwebs shooting out his wrists. It’s convenient at best, but it also comes with a price of having to form an entire alter ego. Spider-Man is what they call him, most days he wishes he’s just regular Mark Lee though. Nevertheless, there’s this phrase that goes “Make the best out of it” and that’s exactly what he tells himself on a day to day basis. On this day in particular though, his heroic morals are abandoned and replaced with a more dominant duty; making it on time for a job interview. 

Being Spider-Man gives him a little superiority of not constricting his life with time. Trying to vanquish the neighbourhood’s criminals with his abnormal abilities isn’t exactly written in cursive in his weekday planner. Life takes him wherever he needed to be at any given time and that’s sort of how it had always been for a year now. On that note, being given a particular day and date as scheduled isn’t exactly his forte. So, he asks for the one person who saves his day more than he saves the city on certain occasions, for a helping hand.

“Johnny! Help me out for a bit?” He flashes the sincerest smile he could form despite the beating heart that was drumming up to his ears. The grandfather clock Johnny refuses to let go (for sentimental value) stares back at him, as if mocking his disability to show up anywhere on time. 4:44 PM. That’s almost fifteen minutes later than the intended job interview. 

“What is it now, Mark?” Johnny peeks from his glasses to glare at him. Mark makes a mental note to never disturb his brother ever again whenever he’s watching his sitcoms. Johnny gets a day off every week so he spends his Fridays with eyes glued to the television.

“I’ve got a job interview I was supposed to attend fifteen minutes ago at the Daily Neo but I can’t find that white dress shirt you bought me last year.” He says it all in one breath.

“Fifteen minutes ago?! Dude, you’re about to lose your job before you even secure the place.”

“Well your nagging doesn’t make time slower! Please?” He pleads with both his hands clasped in a praying manner for good measure.

Johnny stares him down once again for his incompetence to score any job at all post-college graduation.

“It’s in your closet, furthest to the right of the rack.” He says without sparing a glance at Mark, eyes fixated on the television as the intro of his favourite sitcom plays.

He mouths a grateful “Thank you” to Johnny before rushing over to make a quick search for it. To his relief, the dress shirt was wrinkle free which was fair enough, considering how it goes untouched due to the lack of interviews he attended. Living a double life doesn’t favour him as much as he wants to, being “your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man” versus being a regular workman in the Big Apple. The opportunity cost from saving citizens instead of sitting on a desk doing paperwork was bigger than he expected. There are some circumstances though, where merging his two personalities would be at his service. This moment in particular reminds him that his spider-like tendencies allows him to beat heavy traffic and arrive at the Daily Neo headquarters in no time. The unwrinkled white dress shirt meets its unfortunate fate anyway, being stuffed into his bag to change after swinging around the city as Spider-Man. He suits up as quickly as he could, the usual routine of squeezing his glutes into a tight Spandex suit not fazing him anymore. He cracks the apartment room window open, letting the city breeze move past his mask and upon leaving he exclaims, 

“Love you Johnny!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u made it to the end for the first chapter then thank you :,) i still have a long way to go with alot of plot to fill in so i hope you will stick around to see where mark goes,, 
> 
> until then please leave a comment if you have any questions or remarks about the fic !!


	2. doesnt matter where we go, there you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can’t let him die. He’s got pretty eyes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter is here but it is still a brief introduction to the plot, hopefully it gives an idea towards what their relationship is at right now 
> 
> (title from King of Hearts by WayV)

Fighting crimes. Saving lives. Protecting the public. None of the experience he was exposed with whilst being Spider-Man could have prepared for the situation he’s currently in. A situation where he’s seated in a row with seven other job applicants who look either equally messy or are overly eager to get a job at a newspaper company. “A job is a job, I guess”, Mark silently thought to himself. That wasn’t the circumstance that shocked him though, it was the job description Mr. James said five minutes ago that he still hasn’t shaken off.

“I’ll make it simple for you kids. We need someone to take pictures of Spider-Man.”

The silence that followed was quite literally deafening. The applicant next to him stared at the poetry publisher like he’s seen the most fearsome ghost in his life. Understandable. All of them had unknowingly stepped through the office’s glass doors without sparing a thought about the job being Spider-Man related. One by one, the job applicants left the room easily given the context of what they signed up for being unconditionally different. “A job is a job, I guess.” Mark thinks to himself for the second time. The room was starting to feel vacant by the minute and from the look of Mr. James’ face, he wasn’t too pleased with witnessing applicants leaving before being offered.

Like all of Mark’s life occurrences, a golden opportunity must not be missed especially when it’s handed on a silver platter. Thinking about it still, he’ll be able to make do with having mini photoshoots of himself on a day to day basis. There are plenty of rooftops and balconies in New York for him to strike a pose and earn a good $20 for each photo. It almost felt like the job description was personally curated for him, asking Spider-Man to take pictures of Spider-Man? Yeah, only Mark Lee.

“I’ll take it.” Mark says with affirmation. The poetry publisher raises his eyebrow at Mark’s haste response in undertaking a thrilling job. He slowly gets off from his desk and walked towards Mark for a firm handshake. Mark catches the slightest smirk he flashed before parting his arguably thin lips to say, 

“Great, let’s start Monday.”

“Oh, for real?”

“For real kid! Just make sure you got your clothes ironed out before you clock in to work yeah?” 

It may have not been a hotshot business he was hired in, but for a college graduate who had been unemployed this felt like a solid score. He almost giggles to himself thinking about how this situation had pan out to be, taking photos of himself and selling them to make a living. Like an OnlyFans. A chuckle was let out indefinitely right after that thought. He thinks it would be quite a joke to tell Johnny when he gets home. Yeah, Johnny would laugh.

Even through the busy and eager crowd of 39th street, Mark could never miss a far-out cry of a citizen in danger. His imperishable spider senses would never fail him, the hair-raising and heart-stirring feeling always catching him off guard no matter the day or time. The high-pitched scream came from a woman in her mid-20s, probably three blocks away.

“I’ll see you on Monday then?” Mark starts picking up his bag pack, ready to take off to wherever his senses takes him to.

“Got a place to be, Mark?”

“Yeah. I’ve got an idea on where Spider-Man is heading to right now actually.” 

Mark signals a salute to Mr. James before leaving the building and given his first instinct, heads to the nearest alleyway to strip from his mediocre work clothes to reveal a suit made of skintight cloth, coloured with traditional red and blue, intricate details of black lines resembling spiderwebs scattered on the suit. The spider emblem placed right at the center of his chest was a recent alteration he decided to make, just to enhance his character and possibly make a better fashion statement.

It took Mark a swift minute to switch into Spider-Man and with no more time to be wasted, he aims his wrist towards the nearest lamp post for the best leverage and silently prays he won’t come clashing with a city pigeon like the last time. From one lamp post to another, he swings closer to the resounding scream that has yet to simmer down from when he first heard it. There she was, the woman in her mid-20s being held at gunpoint by a masked man who had a Burberry handbag on his left, clutching it for dear life. The hushed whispers of the woman asking for God to side her one last time only fired up the man to pull the trigger, and if God wasn’t to her avail today, this is what Mark is here for. A split second before the man’s fingertip exerts his last pressure on the gun, Mark shoots a web precisely on the gun’s grip and out of the man’s target, earning two gasps of surprise; one from the masked man and the other from the woman. He swings right towards the man, feet planted on his face before he could utter a word. The strong impact Mark had gave considering how he swung right into his target, there was no denying that the robber would topple down head first onto the timeworn concrete floor. The blood was seeping the right side of his head in no time, thick, red liquid flowing out slowly. It was almost a beautiful sight to see. Watching a life not lived correctly slowly deteriorate before his eyes was not a fresh sight but it was one he strangely enjoyed. Of course, no other sane person would have thought the same while witnessing a person at the brink of their death. The woman takes the opportunity to snatch her Burberry handbag back before the blood colours it red and lets out a strained voice, 

“You-you killed him!” Of course, another ungrateful citizen who decides to look upon the dangers and risks of Spider-Man rather than his profession in seeking justice for the greater good. They either love him or hate him. Even in a big city like New York, there’s an underground forum discussing the very motive of Spider-Man’s job. The policemen loathe him, thinks he’s a good for nothing, ruining jobs for actual men who work hard to defend the city. The journalists love him, thinks he’s a good profit maker and would make an eye-catching headline every other week.

“Not to be blunt with you ma’am, but I just saved your life?”

“And you took another one while at it!” Pointing at the unconscious man still bleeding on the floor with tears in his eyes.

“He’ll do just fine, probably will suffer from a concussion, but I’ll call an ambulance and it’s all good.” Mark walks towards the man and with every step he takes, there are inaudible pleads to not harm him any further. Mark bends down to look at the masked man dead in the eye and giggles a little. His eyes were blue like the ocean. A beautiful man hidden behind a ski mask, to conceal his sins from the naked eye. What a pity. He could have been somebody with a better sense of purpose in another life. Mark pats the man’s head.

“You could’ve been a pretty model with those stunning eyes, why decide to be a criminal?”

Mark wasn’t expecting an answer from a dying man, but he’ll take the bloody coughs as an answer. He tries to fish around the man’s back pockets for a phone and alas to his relief, found it. He makes a quick dial for an ambulance and realized halfway through the dial tones that the woman was still stood solid, watching Mark with intrigued eyes.

“Why-why are you helping him too?”

“I can’t let him die. He’s got pretty eyes.”

The woman stares at Mark, even more stunned than before. He speaks through the phone, asking for a quick emergency ambulance down the 39th street while staring back at the woman. She’s pretty too, with jet black hair styled in a ponytail and red lipstick smudged to her chin. He ends the call as soon as the request has been made.

“Are you here alone, ma’am?” His voice cracks a little. 

“Yes, no! I mean, no. I was waiting for my co-worker to come down from the office to grab lunch and this man, he took me by the arm and cornered me, it was- ”

She started to tremble in between her words, Mark could tell the post trauma was kicking in her system. He makes a point to reach out to her free hand, reassuring her everything will be alright. She stood there stunned, hand in hand with Mark but her heartbeat returning to a steady pace was telling enough for him. She was comforted and that was what mattered most right now. Her eyes tell him that she does not trust or enjoy Spider-Man being her comfort space but, in a circumstance, where she is wordless and lonely, who else would hold her hand? 

“What’s your name?” It was the least Mark could ask, to drift the conversation to another topic far away from a traumatic experience. It was a daily occurrence to Mark but being a victim of crime must feel scarring compared to defeating it.

“It’s Doyeon. Kim Doyeon.”

Mark tries to push a sincere smile through his mask to unveil his sincerity.

“Nice to meet you, Doyeon. I’m Spider-Man.”

Before Mark could ask more of her while awaiting the ambulance, rushed footsteps were hurrying towards their direction and soon enough, Doyeon had let go of Mark’s hand to attend the man who seemed to run to where they are.

“Doyeon! Are you okay? I’m so sorry, they stretched out the meeting and they didn’t let me leave earlier,”

The anonymous man’s voice had turned into white noise, his deep and sultry tone etched in Mark’s mind with a hint of memory instilled in him. He takes a closer look, the man was dressed in an all-black suit, from his vest to his Oxford dress shoes. He had golden tan skin, eyes more luminescent than the previous man, and lips that are sinfully plush. Mark notices the little dimple he has that appears only so slightly when he speaks. His height completely towers over Mark if he stepped any closer.

It takes Mark awhile to snap himself out of his daydream, but then it is replaced with memory. A memory so dark and identifiable surfacing back into his mind. How could he forget the face of a boy he once admired every day, a smile that was beaming brighter than the Sun who turned into an unfortunate stranger along the years, all for a clandestine encounter. It was almost unbelievable, seeing him right before his eyes, not a figment of his imagination or just another empty dream. He had longed for the person in front of him since.

“Lucas?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for making this far yet again,, i hope its been an enjoyable ride so far :) alot of thing will start to unveil along the way so i hope some of you are invested in this story enough to keep up with it heh
> 
> if u have any questions or remarks, feel free to leave a comment okie

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for getting to the end of it ! the story gets heavier along the way, i didnt want it to have a dark theme right off the bat so just a heads up for whats to come in the next few chapters ! both of them will be interesting characters to deal with later on 💗


End file.
